Photoshop
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Hibari meminta Dino mengajarinya memakai Photoshop. Hasilnya?/Happy D18 Day!


Hibari menatap komputer di hadapannya sengit. Alisnya yang tipis membentuk sudut tajam tepat saat jari telunjuknya mengklik _mouse_ dua kali. Sesingkat dan sesangar mungkin melirikkan tatapan mematikan kepada manusia persilangan kuda di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, Kyouya? Sudah bisa?" Tanyanya, berusaha menanggapi sebaik mungkin. Padahal Hibari juga sama sekali tidak peduli kalau ini bukan sesuatu yang penting baginya.

Maksudnya, memangnya siapa yang menyangka kalau Hibari Kyouya, manusia yang serem amit-amit tukang palak satu Namimori dan kebetulan menjabat sebagai makhluk paling pelit semuka bumi, mau belajar Photoshop?

Iya, tidak ada.

Termasuk si Kuda Dino Cavallone yang tiba-tiba didatangi si Anak tonfa membawa komputer satu lusin. Iya punya siapa lagi kalau bukan jarahan toko komputer yang bakalan diancam seratus pukulan tonfa kalau mereka tidak mau meminjamkan komputer jualan mereka?

Lalu, petualangan Hibari dengan Photoshop bersama Abang Dino dimulai.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Photoshop**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Katekyou Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira**_

 _ **Photoshop (C) Adobe Corp.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AR, BL, OOC, awas typo, isi sembarangan, hanya sebuah drabble, Hiba makin tsundere #kenatonfa**_

 _ **Dibuat untuk merayakan D18 Day, 18 Desember**_

 _ **untuk semua D18 shipper di mana pun kalian berada**_

 _ **Happy D18 Day**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ngomongnya sih, **meminjam**. Nyatanya, setiap salah satu langkah, Hibari tidak segan-segan menghajar sang Komputer malang dengan tonfa kesayangannya. Dino melotot gahar, ya iyalah. Walaupun bos mafia kaya raya dia tahu juga kalau komputer itu barang mahal.

Entah salah minum obat apa Hibari sampai mendatangi Dino biar mengajarinya teknik mengedit gambar di Photoshop. Saat tahu bos kuda itu ada di Jepang, cepat-cepat ia mendatangi rumah keluarga Sawada. Tsunayoshi sampai terkaget-kaget melihat Hibari datang bawa bawahan banyak sambil tenteng komputer di masing-masing tangan.

Tonfa di tangan sudah siap, dengan telak memukul mundur Tsunayoshi yang sedang berbincang dengan kakak seperguruannya itu. Si Tunggal Sawada yang sadar situasi segera undur diri. Paham dengan baik seharusnya yang ditemui Dino duluan saat berkunjung ke Jepang bukan dia, melainkan Hibari.

Dengan sigap Ketua Komite Disiplin di sekolahnya tersebut sudah sampai di depan mereka. Sebilah tonfanya sudah berada di leher Dino. "Haneuma, ajari aku Photoshop!" Desisnya. Dengan muka serius persis sama saat bertarung dan alis menukik tajam.

"Heh?" Sahut Dino. Tangannya yang sudah menggulung cambuk kesayangan jadi lemas seketika. Maksudnya, ini anak dikira mengajak bertarung, eh tahu-tahu...

Ia melirik ke belakang, tempat Tsunayoshi sempat kaku berdiri entah karena ketakutan atau kaget. Bagus, Tsunayoshi sudah tidak ada, kabur sejak tadi barangkali. Mencari bantuan lain, bos Cavallone ke sepuluh itu melirik ke arah berbeda. Niatnya mencari Reborn, sayangnya tak ditemukan.

"K-kenapa kau mau belajar Photoshop, Kyouya?" Ah, baru disadarinya Romario juga sudah menghilang. Padahal di ruangan tadi perasaan bawahan setianya itu masih ada. Karena ada dialah makanya Dino bisa mengeluarkan cambuk secepat Hibari menodong tonfanya. Sekarang kalau Romario tidak ada, ia tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa.

Dino pasrah, menutup kedua mata madunya dan menerima apa saja perlakuan Kyouya padanya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mau menyerah, tapi...

"A-ada... Gambar yang mau kuedit... Aku tidak bisa edit foto..."

Heh, begitu ya...

Eh...

EEEHHH?

Hibari, dengan muka luar biasa merah, pandangan bagai anak anjing terbuang, meminta tolong sambil malu-malu, pemandangan langka yang sangat luar biasa. Meskipun dia tidak bilang tolong sama sekali, sih. Tapi uuh, Dino rela mati sekarang, deh.

Seketika Dino memeluk Hibari, tidak tahan dengan kelucuannya. Hibari sangat menggemaskan dan imut sekali. 'Beruntungnya diriku!' Jerit Bos Mafia itu, dalam hati.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Dino sudah siap-siap mengajari Hibari Photoshop. Tentunya setelah babak belur kena tonfa akibat sembarangan memeluk si Skylark.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Tinggal di-save. Jangan lupa resolusinya diganti kalau tidak puas dengan yang awal," Dino tersenyum puas saat melihat Hibari mengangguk-angguk. Anak itu segera menurut dan menyimpan hasil karyanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, grup _chat_ rahasia petinggi Cavallone dan Vongola bentukan Rokudo Mukuro di dunia maya ramai akan sesuatu.

'Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, kufufu~' tulis si Nanas di akun _chat_ nya. Hampir tidak ada yang menanggapi kecuali Dino dan Yamamoto.

'Apa itu? Aku mau lihat!' Sahut si Penjaga Hujan Vongola. Ia mengirimkan _emoticon_ tersenyum yang begitu lebar di _chat_.

'Hmph, aku tak tertarik kalau tidak menyangkut Juudaime,' siapa lagi kalau bukan Gokudera.

'Sepertinya asik. Kirim ke sini, Mukuro!' Titah gembira sang Bos kuda jingkrak.

Dua detik setelahnya, Mukuro mengirim sebuah foto yang mencengangkan dunia mafia, terutama dua kelompok mafia besar ini.

Foto itu jelas hasil editan. Siapa saja juga tahu. Soalnya, foto itu menunjukkan Hibari Kyouya, Penjaga Awan Vongola dan Dino, bos ke sepuluh keluarga Cavallone, sedang tertidur bersama. Berdua. Dengan kepala hitam Hibari yang menjejak di dada bidang Dino.

Jelas... Editan, kan?

Maksudnya, siapa yang mengedit?

'Mohon jangan sebarkan ini ke mana pun,' tulis Dino sembari menepuk dahi, Romario dengan senang hati memberikannya tambahan kopi.

'Ah, maaf. Ini sudah kusebarkan ke seluruh akun media sosialku...'

'MUKURO!'

* * *

HAPPY D18 DAY!


End file.
